Normandy
by BleedingHeartsNowRain
Summary: A military warrior goes on a hunt for nazi blood but sees somthing that is so grewsome it will change the war.


Chapter one

I knew what was going to happen; I just didn't know when it was going to happen. The door wheel was spinning rapidly as the boatman yelled out, "30 Seconds". From the shore the sounds of the impending battle pierce the night's silence. I could hear the hellish screams of the other men as the door opened, and the bullets ripped through the front lines. Such was the nature of war. The boat next to us exploded in a fiery inferno as shrapnel hit the ship puncturing the starboard end of the boat and causing it to take on water. I thought on my feet as I always do and jumped over the end of the ship. No sooner that I hit the water the ship exploded in a magnificent display of death and airborne flesh as it groaned its last cry to the heavens. I silently prayed to god that I was going to make it. I swam as hard as I ever have trying to not get hit as bullets desperately trying to find a target assaulted the water. I saw a man struggling desperately with his pack to set himself free. I knew it was a desperate attempt so I didn't bother helping. I knew it sounded cold but it's yours or his. I kept going as the man stopped struggling. what a crappy way of dying I thought to myself. I had finally reached the shore and flopped down unaware of the dis-formed body next to me. I shrieked in horror and darted behind a tank obstacle. Bullets ricocheted off the steel casing and flew off in different directions. A grenade whizzed past my head and landed in a nearby pit. Screaming men running for their lives darted from the hole only to get caught in the blast. I crossed myself and deiced to make a plan. When I thought about it I came to a conclusion. There's only one way out. And that way is across that hell pit. Damn this was gonna be hell of a ride.

Chapter two

"Grandpa Grandpa Grandpa" screamed the little boy as he slid down the hall. James rolled his eyes and awaited the coming child with a smile on his face. "Grandpa tell me a story," said the child as he jumped on the bed. "You really want to hear one," said the old man as he sat in his favorite rocking chair. "Yes yes please," "alright ill tell you one.," and he began to scratch his balding head and said "one time when I was in world war two I fought in the battle of Normandy against the Germans and we…….

Chapter three

"Grenade" yelled a man not ten feet away from me as a green object flew towards me. I looked at it and picked it up. The pin was still there. Which idiot was dumb enough to forget the pin. I pulled it and through it back. It landed in a hole and exploded. I ran for the first tank obstacle and hid. The sounds of battle made my ears ring with pain as the bullets pinged against the metal. I began to cry fearing my own life and then a moment of clear thought came to my mind. Am I finally losing it. No I cant its too early to do that I must remain strong. As soon as I came to a nearby explosion rocked the obstacle. The blast was so close the obstacle fell towards me. "Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed and ran towards something but out of the way of the towering death trap. I almost cleared it and then my foot got caught and the weight came crashing down. The pain seeped up my leg and into my neural pathways. I howled and cried releasing all the pain I had been holding in. I was able to release my leg but at a cost. My leg had been ripped of skin and was bleeding profusely. I ran towards the end of the beach. But I was cut off. "Damn" I said and hobbled to a nearby sand bag wall. Bullets ripped relentlessly against the sand bag force. I found a nearby stick and wrapped it with a bandage and then made a break for it. Pain seared through my leg as I finally reached the front of the beach. But my victory was soon ended.

Chapter four

"Daddy dinners ready" yelled Freida from the kitchen. "Looks like we'll be cutting this one short" said James as he slowly rose from the rickety chair. "Awwwwwww" whined the little boy as he jumped off the bed and on to the floor with a resounding thump and he ran to aid his grandpa in his effort to get out of the chair. "Ohhh thank you son" said James as he finally was out of the chair. "No problem" said the boy and he ran to the kitchen sliding on the polished wood floor. She always did like it like this he said to himself as he picked up his cane and walked towards the kitchen. "Ohhh honey you know you shouldn't walk around your socks and in your condition," said Freida as she turned to face him. Her wavy locks of silvery hair and blue eyes gave her a look of an angel. Just as he remembered from his earlier years. He wished he could relive those "glory days" on the field of honor fighting for Germany he had been told. He walked to the table but as he was about to sit down his cane slipped on something causing him to fall and hit the hard wood floor with a loud crash. "OHHH GOD"! Screamed his wife as she ran to his aid. His head was bleeding as the crimson liquid flowed on to the dark brown floor. Just as he slipped into the soft caressing arms of unconsciousness he remembered the war.

Chapter five

As I hit the cold earth I heard a voice. It was not German but rather English. "Get up for god sakes we don't have all night ya bastard". I sheepishly looked up and saw a weathered and worn face. "Yeah not exactly god now am" said the man. I still wasn't getting the message because I was still caught up in my world of insanity. "I'm lieutenant Barns nice to meet you to". I just groaned and looked at my surroundings. It was still dark and my ears still rang with the sounds of the ongoing battle nearby. "GET DOWN"! I looked up just in time to see a rain of bullets come rushing towards us. I ducked and watched as the bullets hit the concrete building in front of me. I hadn't noticed it earlier but I was completely surrounded by sandbags and boxes most likely shipments of ammunition for the Germans. I began to walk to the boxes when I realized I was standing and a easy target for fire. I crouched up against the wall. Barns gave me a look that most likely meant what the hell were you thinking. I shrugged and thought of we had to do. As if he was reading my thoughts he spoke. "We need a demolitions expert to come blow up that fence over there" he said pointing to a nearby barbed wire fence. "But at this rate we wont even probably get another person for at least two more hours at this rate. "Well what should we do" I said looking out at the battle. It wasn't doing so good. "Well you could go up to the murder holes up there and take out the machine guns. I thought about that and thought it was logical. "HERE COMES ANOTHER ROUND" he screamed. I held onto my helmet and waited. "What was that you were saying?" I said as I looked into his icy blue eyes. They didn't blink for along time. At that point I knew he had died. I looked around and found two pieces of driftwood and made a cross with them on the ground next to him. I barely knew him but he did help me. I grabbed his ammunition and walked up to the door. There was a large lock. I blew it apart and pushed down the door and walked into the dark doorway.

Chapter 5

"Is he okay damnit tell me" cried Freida as she sprinted after her husband. "Look mam you need to wait in the lounge news of your husband will eventually be told to you" spoke the doctor as he blocked her path. "Let me see him" she screamed as she hit the ground crying and reaching feebly to the cart that had her husband. The doctor picked her up and carried her to the chair where she sat with red eyes and more tears about to burst from there hiding place. "Just stay here ok" and the doctor walked away. "Why him lord WHY HIM" she screamed towards the heavens. She sat there in the off white room crouched in a feeble position. "Why…" And then all was silent.

Chapter 5

The room was silent. All I heard was the soft pitter-patter of rats as scurried there way around the room. I took two more steps when suddenly I heard voices. They spoke something in German but my limited training in the language only gave me pieces of the conversation. It came to me in shock they were talking about me! I knew I had been quiet but I didn't think I was that loud. I tiptoed my way to a crate and stood still. My leg was searing with pain as I held it in fearing the thing they would do to me if I made a noise and it was worse than what I was feeling. They suddenly stopped talking. I held my breath and waited. After a while I peered around a corner. They were passed out on the floor beer bottles strewn about them. Drinking on the job nice. I went around them fearing that they would wake up. I continued my way across when I heard a resounding crack. Damn! I had stepped on a piece of glass. I quickly looked at the guards. They still slept peacefully caught up in their dreamland. Lucky I said to myself as I continued along the path to the hallway. I had finally reached it. I could only see so far down the hall and all I saw was darkness. The room was barely lit and from what I could tell this was not going to be pleasant. I walked down the hall the lamps giving the Grey walls a reddish hue. It reminded me of hell. I turned the corner and was face to face with a German soldier. I quickly pulled out my gun and fired. The bright flashes sent shadows dancing along the walls. The blood splattered against my tan armor adding red to the muddy brown crusty suit. The body fell limp to the floor with a resounding thump. The sound made me cringe, as I knew someone must have heard that one. I ran to the other end of the hall forgetting the fact that my leg was throbbing with pain. I saw an elevator at the other end and with a final burst of speed I ran into the elevator. SLAM! My body hit full on. I felt the blow crush my ribs as I was thrown to the floor. "God" I screamed as more pain raced up into my leg. I looked at the door teary eyed and before I blacked out my last vision was a olive green uniform looking at me. A nazi.


End file.
